The life she could never have
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Set shortly after Scream 4  spoilers!


Sidney sat curled up on the plush sofa in Gale and Dewey's house five days after the massacre. It was all over the news, and a weird hush had fallen over the small town. Officer Hicks had just come over, she had what appeared to be a stack of newspapers and was meeting with Dewey over the mayor's statement of what had happened. Sidney had just gotten off the phone with her dad who was house sitting her cabin upstate. He wanted to come back but she told him everything was okay, she would be home soon.

Just yesterday Sidney and Dewey had drove past two houses that reminded her so much of her past. The first one was her own father's home. The house she had grown up in. It still looked so much the same, sitting up on the hill over looking the town. Her father's housekeeper was staying there until her father came back. Dewey had asked if she wanted to go in, but sitting in the car looking out all these memories came flooding back. She hadn't been back in that house in years.

This was the house where she had grown up in. The same house her mother had lived and had been murdered in. The same house where she first got attacked.

As they drove on she glanced back in the rear view mirror and saw her old bedroom window. She remembered the day before she had left for college with Randy. She had spent all afternoon packing and she remembered how nervous she was. Randy had come over to help her back and had sat on her suitcases as she latched them tight. She remembered looking around her room, that honestly had summed up her entire teen years. Glancing at her window it seemed just like yesterday that Billy was climbing in.

Randy had noticed her sad and distant look and he touched her arm and gave her a huge grin. He told her that everything was going to be okay. Five months had passed since everything happened, and it still seemed at that time like it was just yesterday. Randy told her that they were going to college, that they could start fresh, and that it was going to be normal.

Sid had applied to the same college as Randy, for some strange reason she felt safer if she was with somebody who understood her pain and had lived through it. In fact her and Randy had become even closer these past few months. Between the police, the chaos, the funerals, and the painful aftermath, Randy had been by her side. He didn't judge her, or pity her. He understood. She loved him like a brother, and sadly looking back she now knew he wished she had felt more.

College...it happened again.

And again...

So many people had been lost, her mother, her friends, Randy...

Now her aunt and cousin.

They had driven past Stu's house. Dewey at first wanted to take the highway but Sid told him to take the back roads. She needed to see it.

Stu's parents had moved out of town, Dewey said a young doctor and his wife now lived there. Driving by in the setting sun, Sid had looked out and remembered that bloody night of terror fifteen years ago...

Now here they were. In just the matter of a few days, the nightmare had happened again. Sidney no longer blamed herself or thought her family was cursed. This was her life, and she was beginning to become numb about it all. First her boyfriend Billy, their friend Stu...

Then Micky her friend, and Mrs. Loomis...

Roman, her brother...

And now Jill.

What was wrong with these people? Why her? Why her life? What the hell was wrong with Jill? She was living a life she could have only dreamed about. She had a mother who was alive and loved her, friends...

She had talked that sick boy Charlie into it, who from what she heard was beforehand a nice and humble teenager. Somebody that reminded her of Randy...

Why had they honestly done it? She didn't want to believe that people were that obsessed with fame. That Jill honestly had torn apart her life just to be in the media's eye. She would have switched places with Jill if that honestly was all that would have stopped this. Didn't Jill know how badly she hated her life? How many people she had lost?

"We found something in the autopsy, also something from Jill's journal..."

Sid snapped out of her thoughts as Hicks talked.

"What?"

Hicks looked at her with her big blue eyes. Sid felt terrible she couldn't remember who Hicks had been. They had gone to school together, and she couldn't even remember her name? No, she was too busy with her popular group of friends and her boyfriend...too wrapped up with her own problems and life before everything fell apart.

"We searched your cousin's home, there was little to no evidence. Charlie's parents let us search and we found the spare masks, and the footage they were planning on uploading. We did find you'r cousin's journal...a few pages have been torn out but we couldn't find them. But after her autopsy she checked something..."

"What was it?"

Hicks sighed.

"It appears your cousin was pregnant, almost two months along."

Sid, Gale, and Dewey all looked stunned. Gale shifted in her seat.

"She was what?"

"Pregnant. It appears it was Charlie's. She wrote that she wasn't going to tell me and "take" care of it the night everything would be finished...I think she knew long before hand what she was going to do."

Sid shut her eyes.

"Jesus..."

She thought back before she blacked out of Jill smashing herself into the wall and coffee table. Maybe that as also a way to try and get rid of her little nagging problem...

That surly would have ruined any plans she had of being the sole survivor...

"Charlie didn't know?"

"I guess not..."

Sidney thought back on Jill. She honestly couldn't understand it.

Jill did have the perfect life, and even the small ray of being normal. For Sidney she knew she could never be normal, get married, have kids...

She thought about her cousin and sighed.

Jill honestly had it all, and threw it away.

"This time, Randy gets the girl..."

Charlie's words rang through her head as a silent tear rolled down her face.


End file.
